User blog:StarWizardWars/Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Review
What's going on guys? StarWizardWars is back again and this time he's hitting it big time in this review with the review on the most highly anticipated superhero movie of the year, and it is (in his opinion) the best in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so far and the best superhero film ever. Along with The Dark Knight trilogy, Guardians of the Galaxy, Superman 1 ''& 2'', Captain America: The Winter Soldier and X-Men: Days of Future Past of course. Yes, he really thinks its that good. Do you? Lets see what he thinks first... Btw just for those of you who haven't seen the film yet there are gonna be major spoilers so SPOILER ALERT! AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Let me just start off by saying that I totally loved this film, I had such a great time going to see it and it has to be the most exhilrating, most fun, most intense and best cinema experience since I first went to see The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies last year. Seriously, if you want a great sequel like the greats (Terminator 2, Empire Strikes Back, Aliens, The Dark Knight, The Desolation of Smaug, The Two Towers, The Winter Soldier, X2) then this sequel to 2012's The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron is definitely up there as one of the greatest sequels ever. But before I go on, I would like to point out a few things that I thought went a little bit too um... far fetched. Ok let's start with Quicksilver's death. It was emotional, it was sad, it was the classic Joss Whedon death twist in the film, just like with Agent Coulson's death in the first film, but it was kind of unnessecary. I mean, there are all these major characters that could've been killed off instead (not to be a buzzkill or anything, but I think that that should've happened in order to create more emotional tension and to play that death theme more rightly) and instead you kill off Quicksilver, a character who's just been introduced and developed. Well at least he didn't die in the first act like Bryan Cranston did in 2014's Godzilla. A small part of me kind of thinks its okay to kill off at least one major character to play the death theme and to add more emotion. Number 2 is the dark tone. It works very well, especially whenever Ultron himself is on screen, the terrifying robot gives the movie the dark tone. However, it wasn't as dark as the awesome teaser trailer suggested. I mean, Age of Ultron ''is definitely a darker sequel and much more grim and is a bit Christopher Nolan gritty. But the film just didn't have that drama and death theme just as well as the trailers suggested. So I guess that it sort of had a misleading trailer. But not every movie has to have a trailer that gives away everything about the film. I honestly don't understand sometimes why people call them misleading trailers. A trailer shouldn't have to tell you everything, it just gives the viewer with what the film will be like and I actually found that dark tone in AOU very well placed despite the misleading trailer. And my final problem with the film is that they could've made Ultron a bit more ruthless and a bit more developed. His plans are the stuff of pure movie villain genius like we've never seen before and he is powerful, but his motivations aren't well developed to many people, but I think I know what his motivation really was now that I've thought about it. He saw machines as superior to organics who are just created and destroyed (as he says thoughout the film "life designs and then ends") so he intended to replace humans with androids who would live forever in order to make life evolve ("how is humanity saved if it doesn't evolve?") and so Ultron attacked JARVIS when he saw what JARVIS was capable of. I could be wrong, but that was just my interpertation of Ultron's motivations. But my real problem with Ultron is that they could've made him more ruthless by making him kill some major characters (like he did Quicksilver) and by making him a bit more stronger as it didn't seem that hard to take him down. But despite all those flaws I pointed out, I still love this movie. I think its better than the first film, one of the best sequels ever and I've seen it twice already and I plan on seeing it again. I know that there are some people out there that criticize ''Age of Ultron ''for having too many characters, but it doesn't really bother me that much because it doesn't matter how many characters you want to keep track of, to me, its just as long as you have characters that you can actually care about and get to like (unlike the additional characters in the third and second ''Hobbit ''movies like Alfrid and Tauriel, but that's something for another review). I still like Ultron and I am to this day a huge admirer of his masterplan of destorying the world by lifting a city and using it as meateor to crash down into the surface of the Earth (ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!) he's cool-looking and he has to be my favourite supervillain ever and he definitely reaches the heights of one of the best movie villains ever made. Director Joss Whedon's inspirations from two other great sequels, ''The Godfather Part II and The Empire Strikes Back, has been well-founded. The Avengers ''was such a huge hit, a massive money grabber and Joss Whedon has succeeded in doing it again. Every actor brought such Oscar worthy performances with each and every one of their acting. Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Jeremy Renner, Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett Johanson, James Spader, Elizabeth Olsen and Paul Bettany threw it down throughout the whole film, as did Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Samuel L. Jackson, Andy Serkis and Thomas Kretschmann, which will be a delight to diehard fans and people looking for an action film where all actors nailed their performances throughout the whole film. Andy Serkis' character, the arms dealer Uylesses Klaue, was such a great supporting character and has to be one of Serkis' finest performances. He especially nailed it with that "giant cuttlefish" thing, that mirrored Serkis' descriptive masterful motion capture movements that he is a master at doing. Paul Bettany's character, the Vision, I thought was also a show stealer due to Bettany's fantastic performance and the Vision's cool one-liners and the scene at the end after the final battle when he confronts Ultron and they talk about humanity and Ultron says "they're doomed" and Vision replies with "maybe, but we can still save them from doom" and Ultron says "your unbelievably naive" and Vision says (which is my favourite Vision quote of the film) "well, I was born yesterday". It's one of the best scenes in the movie. And the characters of Elizabeth Olsen and Aaron Taylor-Johnson are fantastic as well. I do think that Evan Peters (who played Quicksilver in last year's ''X-Men: Days of Future Past) was a better Quicksilver and I am a little bit concerned about Quicksilver's acsent. Well, I guess I didn't see that coming in this movie. Hahah, get it? Ahhh, anyways, Scarlett Witch, their real names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, were brilliant supporting characters in this film, even if Pietro just got killed off in the final act, the two characters still leave the interested viewer invested in their superb performances. There are so many great characters and great scenes in this film, I don't even think I can do a Top 10 or Top 5 Favourite Moments in the film since I enjoyed it all the way through, which I'm sure everyone else will too. So my defining point is that Avengers: Age of Ultron ''has solid pacing, directing, acting, visuals, eye-popping action sequences, great characters, amazing special effects and is a perfect sequel and every bit of it is an instant Oscar buzz and it is a perfect set up for Phase 3 and for next years and 2018 and 2019's most anticipated movies, ''Captain America: Civil War and the two parts of Avengers: Infinity War. I give Avengers: Age of Ultron ''a certified A+ and a full five stars. Thats it for now, I will probably consider doing a Top 10 or Top 5 Favourite Moments of the film, if I can finally decide which scenes where the best, though that would be hard for me as the film had so many great scenes, but anyways, that was my review and my opinions on ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, tell me what you thought of the film and what some of your favourite moments in the film were in the comment section below! And as always, until the next time! :-) Category:Blog posts